broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ernesto Swift
Ernesto Swift is an orange Pegasus with multi-colored hair. Descriptions Ernesto is an orange coated pegasus with orange hair, he has dyed parts of it different colors and green eyes. Ernesto is a scene kid pony wearing goggles on his head, and wears a bandana, usually purple, around his neck. Sometimes he wears a black jacket and carries around a katana sword with him. Ernesto is kind, gentle and very intelligent. Ernesto enjoys music, especially techno and electric, two styles his room-mate plays. Ernesto works as a free lancing doctor, being a doctor runs in the family, however Ernesto's true passion is hair. He likes to style and dye hair different colors. Ernesto has always been sensitive to the world around him. Just before Sparrow appeared, Ernesto had been experiencing sensations in his body. Later he discovred this was caused by power beings living around him. He somehow was able to sense people with special gifts or abilties. Soon after this, his life change dramatically when Sparrow awakened inside of him. Ernesto has a dark secret, he has an alter ego named Sparrow who is almost the exact opposite of him. Sparrow is violent and perverted. Sparrow's persona recently emerged, but Ernesto has learned how to live with him by iscolating himself. Sparrow seems contain with having short burst of rampages every now and then before retreating into the darker side of Ernesto's mind. History Ernesto comes to Equestria with the DeathTone Organization, when he sensed a great power, the God Bakugan of Ventus. Ernesto, being one of Kine's favorites, avoided most conflict, except when he was sent to locate and retreat the Ventus God. During this invasion of Ponyville, Sparrow takes advantage of the chaos to emerge and destroy. After the failed attempted when the Ventus God Zephyr, fled the scene, The DeathTones didn't allow Ernesto to leave their ship much. Midway through the events of This is War, Ernesto eventually leaves the DeathTones for a short while to join Ivory, and taken up residents in the Everfree Forest and works as a free lancing doctor. He located near an entrance to the Underground Kingdom. At this point Dante, while he is in his Changeling form, started to live with Ernesto so he could monitor Dante's side effects from his infection. One day while Ernesto was out collecting herbs, Dante wondered off, something he would do often. The next thing Ernesto knew it was he heard crying and rushed to the scene where he found Dante with a young Earth Pony whom had injured his left arm. Ernesto comforted the child, named Tumble Step, and brought him back home to treat his injuries. Ernesto fixed Tumble Step right up. Tumble was fascinated by all the things Ernesto knew about healing. Tumble spent the night at Ernesto's home and he returned the colt back to his family the next day. Ever since then Tumble has been visiting Ernesto on a regular basis. Luckily to Tumble, Ernesto alter ego Sparrow seems to like the little pony and thus has not surfaced around him. Ernesto also visits the Underground Kingdom, working as a doctor and hair stylish for the Steampunk ponies. Gallery Pictures fo Ernesto. Ponified OCs.jpg|Ernesto on the far right Ernesto Human Form.jpg|Ernesto as a Human ErnestoMLP.jpg|Ernesto as a pony Ernesto Pony.png|Ernesto Ernesto EG.png|Ernesto as he appears in Equestria Girls Trivia *Ernesto is named after two meerkats from the Whiskers Mob . A male named Ernesto and a female named Swift , both were featured on BBC's Planet Earth Live . *Ernesto started life as a human character but travels around to different planets, along with Aniju, which explains his none-pony like name. *Ernesto's affections for Dante is beyond friendship level, something Dante returns the feeling back. This would eventually result in Sparrow gaining his own body. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:DeathTone members Category:Ivory members